


Minute papillon !

by RoxaneInkheart



Series: Ooops [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Hogwarts, Humor, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxaneInkheart/pseuds/RoxaneInkheart
Summary: Je m'appelle Marly Ainsworth, j'ai seize ans, mes règles depuis hier soir, et la tronche de Regulus Black depuis que je suis sortie de la douche. Comme tous les membres de ma famille depuis cinquante-quatre générations, je suis une sorcière, et j'étudie à Poudlard. Et, comme quelques rares membres féminins de ma famille, je suis atteinte d'une malédiction hyper naze.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Ooops [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726483
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est censé être une fic' drôle mais mon humour est assez nul, alors... j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.

Je suis pas franchement belle. Il y a même des jours où je comprends pourquoi ma mère s'est barrée après ma naissance. Ça doit être assez angoissant de se dire qu'on a porté un truc aussi repoussant pendant neuf mois dans son ventre, sans jamais avoir essayé d'avorter. Vous imaginez la déception ? Vous attendiez un chérubin adorable et, à la place, un truc immonde est expulsé de votre utérus ? Non, vraiment, ma mère, je la comprends. A sa place, je me serais pendue. Surtout que, niveau mélange des gènes, tout ça, elle pouvait s'attendre à mieux. Mon père est quand même assez classe, pour ne pas dire carrément beau, et, d'après les photos que j'ai vues d'elle, ma mère était plutôt bien tombée au niveau de la loterie génétique. Et moi ? Ben, moi, clairement, j'ai été adoptée. En tout cas, c'est ce que se tue à me répéter Rachel à chaque fois qu'elle me voit. Rachel, c'est ma sœur. Ou pas. Enfin, vous voyez le genre. De toute manière, Rachel et moi, on n'appartient pas au même monde, faut pas se faire d'illusions. Déjà, Rachel, elle est jolie, dans le genre longs cheveux noirs, yeux brillants, patati et patata, et moi... ben, disons que si on me confond pas avec une serpillère quand je sors de la douche, j'ai de la chance. Et vu que j'ai pas de chance...

Bref.

Là, je sors justement de la douche. Vous êtes en train de regretter d'avoir cliqué sur cette histoire. Faut pas, je vous jure que ma vie est passionnante. Ou qu'elle va le devenir. Dites, vous croyez quand même pas que je vous pondrais une histoire si elle était pas un minimum intéressante ? Je suis pas non plus bouchée, hein. Moche, mais pas bouchée. Voilà, c'est la description qui me convient. La prochaine fois que vous me présenterez à vos copains, vous direz : « Elle ? Oh, c'est Marly. Tu sais, la fille moche mais pas bouchée ? » et tout le monde sera très content. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs.

Mais on s'écarte du sujet initial. Je sors de la douche. Voilà. Je suis propre et bien repassée. Voilà. Je ne ressemble presque pas à une serpillère. Voilà. Je me suis lavée avec le shampoing à l'extrait de vanille qui appartient à ma sœur. Voilà. Je me regarde dans le miroir. Voilà.

Heu... Non. Pas voilà.

Ce n'est pas voilà du tout, ce que je vois là.

(Aha. Vous avez compris ? Vois là, voilà ? Voilà, voilà. Me voilà !)

Bref.

Donc. Mon reflet, là, ça va pas. Je sais pas ce qu'il a mon miroir, ce matin, s'il fait sa fashion victim ou quoi (cherchez pas le sens, je trouvais juste ça cool un miroir qui fait sa fashion victim... d'autant plus que _mon_ miroir à _moi_ , il est souvent victime de mes fashion faux pas) mais ce n'est pas du tout ma tronche que je vois là. (Je suis sûre que vous avez pensé à ma blague) (qu'est-ce que je suis drôle, comme fille, quand même) (Potter, Black et compagnie peuvent aller se rhabiller) (au placard, les Maraudeurs !). Bref. Tout ça pour dire que. A) J'ai la tête de Regulus Black. B) Ceci n'est pas une plaisanterie. C) Mais j'aimerais bien que c'en soit une, quand même.

Je me penche vers le miroir, suspicieuse.

Non, aucun doute sur la question, je suis mille fois plus belle qu'hier soir. Ou beau, je sais pas. Est-ce que je dois me genrer au masculin, maintenant que je suis le portrait craché de Black ?

\- Marlyyyyyy !

Ah. Je vous présente Rachel. Elle vient juste de pénétrer en fanfare dans notre salle de bain et me fusille du regard. Elle doit avoir remarqué que je sentais la vanille. Apparemment, faut pas piquer le shampoing des autres. Je m'en fiche, je le fais quand même. Même pas peur.

Enfin, presque pas.

Je suis pas une poltronne mais ma sœur est plus douée que moi niveau maléfices. De toute manière, cherchez pas, Rachel est mieux en tout. Déjà, c'est elle qui a hérité des beaux yeux de papa. Verts. Comme ceux de Lily Evans. Ensuite, c'est elle qui a hérité des bonnes notes. Des Optimaux, ou des Efforts Exceptionnels, au minimum. Rachel blague pas avec la réussite scolaire. Paraît que c'est important d'être fort à l'école pour réussir dans sa vie. Bon. Si on le dit. Je crois pas trop que savoir métamorphoser Severus Rogue en lampe à huile soit un indice de réussite mais il faut pas contester le système. De toute manière, moi, j'ai pas la foi de faire ça. Je suis Poufsouffle, pas gréviste. Les emmerdes et les protestations, je les laisse aux Gryffondor. A ma sœur, donc. Qui m'observe bizarrement. J'ai un botruc sur le pif ou bien ?

\- Marly ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu es au courant que tu ressembles à Regulus Black ?

\- Ben ouais. Dis, t'as vu ses fesses ? Elles sont carrément musclées.

\- Normal, il fait du Quidditch.

On se regarde. Silence. Puis Rachel soupire et appelle papa.

\- PAAAPAAAAAA !

\- Oui, ma puce ?

J'entends les pas de papa (aha) (quoi ? jugez pas mon humour, s'il-vous-plaît, je vous ai déjà dit que Rachel était mieux en tout et ça concerne aussi le domaine des plaisanteries) se rapprocher dans le couloir. Il pousse la porte de la salle de bain. Ecarquille les yeux. Sort sa baguette magique. La pointe sur moi.

Heu ?

\- SORTEZ D'ICI, ESPECE DE SALE PERVERS ! hurle mon père en me fusillant du regard.

\- Papa, l'arrête Rachel, c'est Marly.

\- Ah.

\- Ah.

\- Ah.

\- La ferme, Marly.

Bon.

\- C'est la malédiction, constate Rachel. Marly a eu ses premières règles hier soir.

A seize ans. Seize ans d'une vie joyeuse et innocente, dépourvue de culottes tâchées de sang, de draps à laver au pied du lit, de crampes à l'estomac, de migraines et de maux de dos, de changements d'humeur impromptus... La belle vie, quoi. Toutes les filles présentes dans cette pièce m'envient. C'est-à-dire, Rachel m'envie. Si vous êtes jalouses, vous pouvez vous inscrire sur la liste. Si vous n'en pensez rien, vous pouvez aussi vous inscrire sur la liste. Et pour ceux qui se demandent de quelle malédiction parle Rachel, je répondrais que... :

\- Il faut aller voir mamie.

\- OH NON !

\- Si, papa ! On va voir mamie tout de suite !

Papa râle, tempête, supplie Rachel de le laisser à la maison, loin de mamie, mais ma sœur ne cède pas. C'est qu'elle est autoritaire. Moi, pendant ce temps, je me brosse les dents et j'observe mon nouveau visage. Black, il est quand même vachement bien foutu. Je veux dire... il a des yeux gris, là, du genre comme ceux des sorciers dans les romans à l'eau de rose que lit Rachel en cachette, puis des beaux cheveux bruns, super doux, et des grains de beauté dans la nuque, et même un au-dessus de son sourcil gauche. Oh et puis ses lèvres sont assez craquantes, mine de rien. Dommage qu'il sorte autant de bêtises de sa bouche, à Poudlard. Du genre, les Nés-Moldus c'est des fils de cognard. Il est un peu raciste, sur les bords, quand même. Son frère est plus ouvert d'esprit. Même si, lui, c'est vraiment un fils de cognard.

\- Marly, met une cagoule et on y va.

\- Oh non ! pas une cagoule, t'as vu le temps ?

C'est l'été. C'est la canicule. On est le 30 août 1977. Je veux pas mettre une cagoule. Puis, franchement, pour une fois que je peux me balader sans avoir peur que la vision de ma tête provoque une crise cardiaque... je vais pas me gêner.

Rachel non plus apparemment : elle me lance un sortilège d'encagoulement et nous pousse, papa et moi, vers la Cheminée, direction la maison de mamie.

\- C'est une sadique, ta sœur, grommelle papa en m'invitant à passer devant.

\- Ouais.

*.*.*

Mamie dépose une assiette de biscuits au gingembre sur la table basse de sa salle à manger et s'installe sur un fauteuil. Ses trente-quatre chats la rejoignent simultanément. J'en pousse un pour m'asseoir sur un bout de canapé. Papa et Rachel font de même à côté.

\- Comment vont les affaires, Livius ? demanda mamie en dardant son regard noir sur papa.

Papa se trémousse sur sa chaise.

\- Ça va.

\- Tu travailles toujours dans les fonds de chaudron ?

\- ...Oui ?

Mamie renifle, signe qu'elle n'approuve toujours pas le choix de carrière de son fils. Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. Je mords dans un biscuit. Mes dents de devant restent collées dans la pâte à peine cuite. Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas.

\- Bon. Revenons à nos dragons. Comment te sens-tu Marly ?

\- Beau.

\- Ça va pas durer, ricane Rachel en évitant scrupuleusement l'assiette de biscuits que je lui tends.

C'est pas gentil.

Mamie se penche vers moi, et commence à déblatérer son laïus sur l'histoire de la malédiction qui s'abat sur la famille Ainsworth depuis des siècles. Bon. Je vais vous la faire brève, parce que j'ai pas le temps. On peut pas être beau ET attentif aux propos d'une vieille sorcière gâteuse. Eh, j'ai récolté la beauté de Black, pas ses cellules grises !

Alors. On va recommencer depuis le début. Je m'appelle Marly Ainsworth, j'ai seize ans, mes règles depuis hier soir, et la tronche de Regulus Black depuis que je suis sortie de la douche. Comme tous les membres de ma famille depuis cinquante-quatre générations, je suis une sorcière, et j'étudie à Poudlard. Et, comme quelques rares membres féminins de ma famille, je suis atteinte d'une malédiction hyper naze. En gros, mon corps est lié à deux autres corps sur cette planète, dont Regulus Black, comme je viens d'en être témoin, et je peux d'un moment à l'autre basculer dans la peau de l'une de ces deux personnes et inversement pour une durée indéterminée.

Rachel, elle, n'a pas hérité de ce fardeau familial, mais elle a toujours été passionnée par le sujet. Franchement, je vois pas pourquoi. Encore, basculer dans le corps du cadet des Black une fois de temps à autres, ça peut être cool, mais imaginez que je sois aussi liée à Severus Rogue ? Alors là, c'est hors de question. Je refuse d'arborer sciemment son appendice nasal. C'est une atteinte à la pudeur, de se promener avec un truc pareil en plein milieu du visage. Si moi je suis moche, lui, il est très très laid. Je suis sûre qu'à chaque fois qu'il croise son regard dans le miroir, son reflet s'enfuit en courant.

Il devrait en faire autant.

C'est pas que je l'aime pas mais, une fois, il a critiqué mes Converse rouge, et ça, je supporte pas.

Bref.

Revenons à nos dragons.

Donc, là, j'ai la tronche - et les fesses - de Regulus Black, Serpentard, Sang-Pur et Monsieur-Je-Sais-Tout de son état. MAIS, comme il s'agit de mon premier basculement, je n'ai pas vraiment basculé dans son corps, et lui ne s'est pas transformé en moi. Il ignore encore que j'existe, c'est vous dire. D'après mamie, ça viendra plus tard. D'après Rachel, ça sera drôle. D'après moi, c'est juste angoissant.

Question de point de vue.


	2. Chapter 2

Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés. C’est pas moi qui le dis, c’est l’autre. Si j’étais vous, j’appliquerais ses conseils à la lettre, il paraît qu’il a toujours un Poudlard Express d’avance. Pas de chance, je ne suis pas vous et vous n’êtes pas moi. Pas encore, du moins. Non, ceci n’était pas une allusion subtile à la malédiction qui m’est tombée sur le chaudron quand j’ai eu seize ans, et mes règles en prime. C’est-à-dire, il y a quelques jours. Depuis, il s’en est passé, des choses. Pour commencer, j’ai repris mon apparence normale – la serpillère, vous vous souvenez ? – j’ai fait mes achats sur le Chemin de Traverse, j’ai tenté de tuer Rachel à trois (3) reprises en lui plantant ma baguette magique dans l’œil, j’ai perdu mon père chez l’apothicaire, je l’ai retrouvé au Chaudron Baveur et… j’ai adopté un gnome. Ah ! Vous ne vous y attendiez pas, à celle-là, hein ? Bon. C’était juste pour la chute. « Quelle chute ? » me direz-vous ? Eh bien celle-ci : 

— AAAAAAH ! 

Tiens. Un cri. On dirait bien que j’ai écrasé quelqu’un. Je soulève ma chaussure pour vérifier. Rien. Je pousse mon chariot pour vérifier. Ah. Test concluant. J’ai bien manqué de tuer quelqu’un à l’instant, en pénétrant dans King’s Cross. 

Un individu mâle me dévisage. L’individu mâle n’a pas l’air très content de me voir. L’individu mâle est identifié : il se nomme James Potter, porte des lunettes et court après Lily Evans depuis une demi-heure sur le quai 9 ¾. James Potter sur lequel je roule nonchalamment depuis environ ¾ de seconde. Ou peut-être un peu plus, à en juger par son expression agonisante. 

On n’a pas idée d’inventer des chariots sans rétropédalage intégré, aussi. C’est comme inventer un balai sans frein, c’est ridicule. Mais j’y pense. Les balais n’ont pas de frein. 

— Pousse tes roulettes ! Tu ne vois pas que tu m’écrases ? 

— Oups, pardon. 

_Dis que je suis grosse, tant que t’y es._ Mais pas trop fort, Rachel pourrait entendre. Déjà qu’elle n’arrête pas de m’accuser de finir le pot de patàlacitrouille quand elle a le dos tourné… 

Potter marmonne quelque chose dans sa barbe encore inexistante à propos des « Poufsouffle » et des « imbéciles heureux » et j’acquiesce gentiment en cherchant ses pots de colle des yeux. Pots de colle prénommés Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Non, oubliez le dernier, c’est juste un bouche-trou. Rachel m’a dit qu’une fois elle s’en était servi pour colmater le sien. Franchement, je veux pas savoir ce qu’elle entendait par là. 

Ils sont tous un peu barrés, à Gryffondor. Ils pètent, ils rotent, ils courent, ils hurlent, ils organisent des saute-moutons dans les couloirs… puis ils s’agressent mutuellement. C’est pas pour rien que ma sœur a développé des talents en maléfices. Il paraît que quand t’es réparti à Gryffondor, tu as dix pour cent de chance de décéder d’une mort naturelle. Les quatre-vingt-dix restants sont dédiés à une chute mortelle dans les escaliers de Poudlard, à une rencontre avec un Scroutt à pétard, à une explosion de chaudron, à un pari qui aurait mal tourné (citez-moi un seul pari qui n’a pas mal tourné), à un combat avec un mage noir, ou, éventuellement, à une prise d’otage par un Troll dans les toilettes. La dernière option, c’est pas moi qui l’ai trouvée, c’est Jane Earnshaw qui l’a murmurée à Dragomir Bulstrode, qui l’a soufflée à Yoan Grusling, qui l’a dite à Maurice Keeper, qui l’a laissée entendre à Evan Rosier, qui s’est curé le pif. Ben quoi ? Vous croyez quand même pas qu’Evan Rosier transmettrait une information de ce genre ? Surtout à la vulgaire petite Sang-Mêlé que je suis ? Non, moi, j’étais derrière lui dans la file d’attente des toilettes quand Maurice a évoqué cette option. Oui, je faisais la queue pour les toilettes des mecs. J’avais une envie pressante et puis, de toute manière, il y a trop de monde chez les filles. Entre celles qui préparent des philtres d’amour et les autres qui font de la concurrence à Mimi Geignarde… non, je préfère autant aller chez les mecs. Même si eux, ils n’aiment pas trop ça. Référence à Sirius Black qui m’a éjectée une fois, sous prétexte que j’agissais comme une voyeuriste. Mais pas du tout ! J’aidais juste à départager un concours de qui-a-la-plus-grande-baguette… et il n’était pas satisfait du parti que j’avais pris. C’est pas de ma faute si Lupin est mieux loti que lui, hein. Bref. 

Revenons à nos pots de colle. 

Pourquoi les cherche-je, vous demandez-vous. 

Mais c’est que vous vous demandez beaucoup de choses, dites-moi ! Hein ? Bande de petits curieux ? Qu’est-ce que ça peut vous fiche que je scanne le quai 9 ¾ à la recherche de la bande à Potter ? Ah. Oui. C’est vrai. Je suis censée vous raconter mon histoire, celle sur ma vie aussi captivante que celle d’un Botruc en fin de parcours. Pauvre Botruc. Pauvre Marly. Pauvre vous. 

Pauvre Potter. 

Je dis pas ça parce qu’il vient de retrouver Lily Evans. Ou parce que la main de Lily Evans a retrouvé sa joue avant qu’il n’ouvre la bouche. Enfin, peut-être un peu. En tout cas, cet effet sonore des plus réussi a le mérite de rapatrier Black et compagnie. Que je cherchais parce que : A) Black numéro 1 n’est jamais loin de Lampe-à-Huile pour mieux lui chercher des doxys, B) Lampe-à-Huile traîne avec Black numéro 2, C) Rachel m’a dit d’épier Black numéro 2 histoire de vérifier qu’il n’est toujours pas au courant pour la malédiction. 

Bon. 

J’assiste aux retrouvailles des Cafardeurs avec la plus grande indifférence tandis que ma sœur se glisse à mes côtés pour critiquer copieusement la scène. 

— Ils ont l’air stupides. 

— Ouais, c’est des Gryffondor. 

— Moi aussi, je te signale, Marly. Pourtant, je suis loin d’être bête. 

_Ça reste à voir._

— C’est quoi cet espèce de bermuda que porte Lupin ? 

— Je sais pas. En tout cas, c’est hideux. 

— Il n’a vraiment pas le sens de la mode, le pauvre enfant. 

— Et Potter, là, il a vraiment l’air idiot avec ses lunettes de travers. 

— Le pire, c’est ses cheveux. Depuis combien de temps n’ont-ils plus vu de peigne ? 

J’évite de répondre parce qu’en toute honnêteté, je pense que ma tignasse peut rivaliser sans peine avec celle de Potter. Rachel semble se faire la même réflexion puisqu’elle décerne une œillade dédaigneuse à mes épis, Bob et Dylan. J’hausse les épaules. Moi, les soucis capillaires… 

Rachel n’a visiblement pas la tête à se prendre les cheveux (hehe) puisqu’elle se tourne vers Evans : 

— C’était une belle gifle, Evans, félicite-t-elle la rouquine qui hisse sa malle dans le compartiment d’à-côté. 

— Merci, Ainsworth. J’ai eu le temps de pratiquer. 

On devrait donner une médaille à Evans. Potter pompe l’air de tout le monde, à Poudlard. Elle est la seule capable de ramener une petite brise de temps à autres dans les couloirs. Et puis, elle varie entre baffes et coups de pied aux fesses. Ces derniers sont ce que je préfère, d’un point de vue tout à fait subjectif. Parce que voir Potter pousser des hurlements dignes d’une pintade au bord de la crise d’apoplexie, c’est encore plus drôle que de le voir faire les gros yeux. A force, on s’y habitue. 

— Et toi, tu es Marly, la sœur de Rachel, c’est ça ? demande Evans. 

— Qui ça ? Moi ? Oh non. Je suis juste la voisine. 

Evans fronce les sourcils. 

— Pourtant, vous vous ressemblez. 

— Ah oui, c’est dingue, hein, je m’exclame tandis que Rachel se récrie qu’on ne se ressemble pas-du-tout-mais-alors-vraiment-pas. 

Evans fronce – de nouveau – les sourcils. Faudrait lui dire d’arrêter, elle va finir plus ridée qu’un vieux pruneau. 

Bref. Avec tout ça, j’ai perdu mon objectif de vue. Rachel me donne un coup de coude dans les côtes. 

— Aïe, je dis pour faire genre. 

Ma sœur me maltraite depuis la petite enfance, c’est pas un vieux coup de coude qui va m’achever. Quoique. 

— T’as le coude pointu, je grogne. 

— La ferme. Ta cible est à trois-bords. 

_Tant qu’elle n’en a pas quatre._

— Je ne savais pas qu’on cherchait un tricorne, j’informe ma sœur avec intérêt. Je pensais que tu voulais que je surveille Black Junior. 

— A tribord, je voulais dire. A tribord. 

— C’est quoi ? Une formule d’arithmancie ? 

Rachel adore les trucs compliqués. C’est pour ça que Rachel a choisi Arithmancie en option. Moi, j’ai pris Divination. Ce cours est callé pile poil entre deux séances de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et de Potions, juste après l’heure du déjeuner. C’est parfait pour faire une sieste. 

— Mais non, idiote ! C’est un langage de marin. 

— Ah bon. Je parle pas le marin. Je te signale que je suis née dans le Kent, moi. 

— Regarde à droite, coupe Rachel. 

Je m’exécute, bien gentiment. C’est la docilité des Poufsouffle, ça. On a tellement souffert qu’on ne piaffe même plus quand les gens nous agressent. On ne se rebelle pas, chez les blaireaux. Je vous l’ai déjà dit : je suis Poufsouffle, pas gréviste. 

Bref. 

Je regarde à droite. 

Mais que vois-je ? 

Aha. Lampe-à-Huile en approche. Black numéro 1 le repère. Black numéro 1 informe Potter que Lampe-à-Huile est dans la place. Potter relaie l’information à Lupin. Lupin se tourne vers le bouche-trou pour lui parler… Maaaais. Il n’a pas le temps de se retourner que déjà Black et Potter s’en prennent à Lampe-à-Huile. 

— Alors, Servilus, on a passé de bonnes vacances ? s’enquiert Potter avec un sourire. 

Pas gentil, le sourire. Je précise. Je suis pas friande de détails mais vous si, peut-être. J’aime contenter mon lectorat. Un peu. Pas trop. Un peu quand même. Et puis crotte. 

— En tout cas, son shampoing ne l’a pas accompagné cet été, ricane Black n°1. 

Ah, c’est vilain, ça. C’est bas. C’est vil. C’est Black, somme toute. On a beau dire, cet animal est peut-être sacrément bien foutu (tel frère, tel frère, hein ? Vous vous souvenez des fesses-de-Quidditch ?), il n’en a pas moins été élevé avec les pieds. 

— La ferme, Black, menace Lampe-à-Huile en dardant son regard noir sur le quatuor. 

Bon. S’ensuit une scène de bagarre. Je me pousse avec Rachel pour leur laisser le champ libre. Elle crie, moi j’agite les bras en l’air. Une vraie pom-pom girl. Pour ceux qui se demandent qui je soutiens, sachez que mon propre camp, c’est moi. Ça n’empêche pas de s’enjailler quand il y a de l’action sous votre nez, n’est-ce pas ? Bref. Ces cris suffisent à rameuter la foule. Evan Rosier se jette dans la mêlée sous les regards horrifiés de ses parents – et oui, Madame, Monsieur, votre fils est un cognard, on ne vous l’avait jamais dit ? – Rabastan Lestrange essaye de baisser le pantalon de Potter mais finit par tirer sur le slip de Rogue, Frank Londubat lance un sortilège d’enflure à Avery qui passait par là et… Regulus Black arrive en courant. 

Je vous avais dit que ma tactique était imparable. 

Je devrais écrire un manuel. Comment trouver un Black en dix leçons ? 1) assurez-vous qu’il y ait le grand-frère. 2) assurez-vous qu’il y ait une Lampe-à-Huile dotée d’un appendice nasal cauchemardesque. 3) assurez-vous qu’il y ait du moove. 4) n’intervenez sous aucun prétexte si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver avec une oreille et trois bras en moins. Et un slip apparent, si vous vous appelez Rogue. 

Non pas que tout King’s Cross a les yeux rivés sur son fessier mais quand même. 

Oh, et puis ça me rend mal à l’aise, moi, tout cet étalage de peau nue. C’est pas une plage nudiste, ici ! Si Lampe-à-Huile se dévergonde, je ne veux pas être au courant. L’exhibitionnisme, ça n’a jamais été ma tasse de thé. C’est plus celle de Rachel. Elle glousse, d’ailleurs. Paraît que ça l’excite de voir des poils de fesse. 

Dans un élan de pudibonderie, je détourne les yeux. 

Et je rencontre ceux de Black Junior. Celui-ci agite furieusement son insigne de Préfet sous les narines frémissantes de nos joyeux petits camarades. Une fois qu’il a fini de les expédier en rangs d’oignon dans des compartiments séparés, il s’avance d’un pas alerte jusqu’à Rachel – toujours en train de rire – et moi. 

— Circulez, il n’y a rien à voir, dit-il. 

Ah ! Quels yeux… Merlin, je défaille. 

— Tu baves, Ainsworth. 

N’importe quoi. 

Bon, peut-être un peu. 

Mais c’est parce que je pensais à la tour de pancakes que j’ai avalée ce matin, au petit-déjeuner. N’allez rien vous imaginer. 

Mais au fait… il connaît mon nom de famille ? 

— Ahem, s’immisce Rachel dans notre conversation. Tout va bien, Black ? Ton mois d’août s’est bien passé ? 

Black la dévisage d’un air mi-glacial, mi-suspicieux. Ah oui, c’est vrai, du sang répugnant court dans nos veines. Sauve qui peut, on sait jamais, c’est dangereux. 

— Très bien, merci. Le mois de juillet aussi, si vous voulez tout savoir. 

Puis il s’éloigne tandis que la locomotive siffle, et nous montons dans le train. En route, mauvaise troupe ! 


End file.
